Lies
by kiwikeeta
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is returned but Naruto is left to feel like he has nothing left...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it...Sad I know *i am currently crying into my tea* I only own this plot that i am writing. This is my first Fic so please read and be kind. I am going to stop talking now :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_All shinobi were taught from the moment they entered the academy the fine art of concealment and deception, this was to enable all ninja's to have the ability to blend into any surrounding that they were placed in. This however everyone knows can be both a blessing and a curse depending on the way that you look at it, the blessing is that ninjas were taught to look underneath the masks people wore, it was a curse however that when a shinobi has been wearing a mask from the moment they have been acknowledged it become an entirely different skill one that results in the shinobi living in a constant lie._

Naruto Uzumaki was sat at team 7's old training grounds, the usual boisterous ninja had a solemn look on his face while waiting for the rest of the new formation of team Kakashi to arrive. He just couldn't understand why things had slipped so easily, in fact too easily, back into place since sasuke had been returned to Konahagakure. Yes at the beginning their had been friction between Sai and Sasuke since there is only so long that you can have two people with similar personalities working together before an argument arises, but now it had gone back to when they were 12 and Genin Sasuke was back to calling Naruto a worthless Dobe and Sasuke had been reestablished the stuck up Teme that he always was. As well as the favored insults that were exchanged the constant acknowledgement that Sasuke was the better ninja had sparked back up again thus resulting in the hordes of praise for the 'Last of the Uchihas' and discrimination and exile for the jinjuriki vessel even after everything that Naruto had done for the village to bring back the avenger from the clutches of Orrochimaru.

The team was late which was understandable for Kakashi the man had never bee able to keep on time for anything since their early Genin days, but for the rest of them to not be there was worrying the most, especial since three of the team members were Sai, Sasuke and Yamato and they were always on time if not earlier than expected. Knowing Sakura she had found a way to corner Sasuke and get him to open up and become more 'human' instead of the empty shell devoid of emotion that he had come to appear as. While Naruto sat there contemplating all the ways that Sakura had slipped back into her Sasuke stalking ways. As he sat there contemplating everything that was happening he felt a chakra signature that was easily recognizable as Sai's.

"Hey Dick-less, I didn't expect to see you here earlier than we needed to be. I would have thought that Ugly would have been here first so she could crawl all over Sasuke"

"Sai, sometimes you really need to work on the way you say things about other people" Naruto grinned "If Sakura hears you say that, you'll be crushed into pieces and if Sasuke hears it you will be lucky if he doesn't put a Chidori through your chest"

Sai smiled one of his rare true smiles, although with constant encouragement they were appearing more often, and asked Naruto the one question that he had never been asked. "Why are you not happy with the way things are now he has returned?"

Naruto could not answer, he had no way to respond to what he had been asked since inside he was happy, he had saved his friend; not just friend, best friend, brother, from a fate that would have him end up as one of Orocchimaru's temporary bodies. But now he felt hollow, and unsure on how he should react anymore. The question ran through his head and all he could come up with is 'have I ever been happy' but that was not a typical Uzumaki reply so instead he just plastered on a huge grin and scratched the back of his head. Befor a verbal answer was formed Naruto's trouble turned up...

**I hope you have enjoyed reading the first chapter and would appreciate anything that people will tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you the two people who reviewed, I'm so happy I did my happy dance in my living room :) An I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have had terrible computer problems but all is well now :)**

**Disclaimer: As I said before I still do not own Naruto...Maybe I could ask Santa :) I would just like to say as I didn't mention it last chapter but this will eventually be SasuNaru but obviously that wont be any time soon. Right tea check, time to get on with the story.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

As Sasuke entered the grounds, closely followed by the rest of team Kakashi, the air around Naruto dropped in temperature. He needed to show Sasuke that he had someone he could talk to, someone who could share his experiences in a way. Naruto knew along time ago that the only way a friendship could work for him is he fabricated everything about himself and the life that he lived, he would never let anyone the see or know how he had been treated by people in the village the abuse and assaults that became part of everyday life for him even still now. The things he had been put through bordered on torture methods close to the things that Sasuke would have done while being the pet of the snake sannin. Naruto saw that looking into his friends eyes was like looking into a swirling pool of hollow emotions in a way it was a reflection of what he felt inside himself.

For all his pride and stoicism Sasuke was still not as accomplished in the true art of concealment like a 'certain blond' shinobi all his emotions whirled in his inky pools. Sasuke was the bastard ice prick on the outside but inside was as lost as he had ever found himself, he had no more goals, no more passion for who he was. There was nothing left for him to do, he wanted to feel at piece after he killed his bother but all that made him feel was empty like he had killed a part of himself, which in a way he had. Sasuke was unsure on how to approach people his seclusion while training with the ex-sannin had only added to the lack of social skills that he possessed when he was a child. Not may things could interrupt his endless train of thought of emptiness although Hatake Kakashi did a very good job.

"Right kiddies, I know you are all going to complain, but before you do we are going to have a little two on two match" Kakashi smirked behind his mask "Sasuke you and Naruto against Sai and sakura." Sai Smirked while Sakura sulked. Yamato and Kakashi exchanged looks that clearly stated this would make for an interesting set up, it was written in Sakura's eyes how she wanted to be near Sasuke. "oh and one more thing no use of genjitsu everything else is up to you, any trick you can find after all we are ninja." A unanimous yes sensei was hear form all the members.

Sasuke and Naruto's teamwork was flawless as sakura came at Naruto with her chakra filled punches, Sauke was quick to come in behind her and deliver a swift kick to her ankles knocking her off target. "LOOK OUT! Sasuke get down" as Sasuke tried to recover from the low blow that he had managed to land onto Sakura, Sai's beast scroll wolf came down from where Sai is perched on a tree. Sasuke didn't recover quick enough and got pinned by the beast. Naruto knew that he needs to help him but he is having his own problems keeping out of the way from Sakura's deadly blows, he knew that he has to preform Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to help himself as well as his teammate. His created two clones one to hit the scroll beast off Sasuke and the other to remove Sai from his tree.

Naruto noticed as the fight went on how Sakura was avoiding landing blows on Sasuke, he couldn't believe how she was pulling the punches and deadly kicks before they could do any real damage to him. Way has she always acted like he needed to be protected where Naruto needed to be put in his place ever chance there was. he didn't know why Sakura could not see that she was damaging what little bit of pride the Uchiha had left inside of him. A sequel brought Naruto out of his musings. Sasuke had Sakura pinned to a tree the Sharingan activated.

"Why cant you see that I want to help you? I'm not treating you any different." Sakura choked out "I want to be there for you but you keep distancing yourself away from me."  
"why can't you understand you silly little girl, there never has and never will be a you and me" with that Sasuke walked away from the training grounds.

Naruto was left to wonder what could be done to help Sasuke understand that there was someone who understands him more than he could ever imagine. The only decision he has was to slowly let Sasuke see everything that has been hidden in his life. With the training session finally at an end Naruto made his way back home to contemplate what he could start to explain to him the next time he sees him...

**Thank you all for reading again, any reviews and comments will be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
